Lights Out
by BelovedShadow
Summary: The powers out! And poor little Sasuke-kun is sick and cold..hmmm... let's see if his smexy boyfriend Naruto has any ideas for how to warm him up.. Yaoi, SasuNaru one-shot, very very extra lemony, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters yet, but me && Kishi are trying to work something out! xD**

**Warning: Enough Lemons to make some overly-sour lemonade, so if that's not the type of drink your into, i suggest you just put the glass back on the table and walk away.**

**A/N: Here goes another SasuNaru from me, this one is not very fluffy at all, which I think is a nice transition, but who cares what I think! How about you tell me what YOU think? [[This can be done with that lil' link way down there that says 'review this story']]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit!" Naruto mumbled as he clambered clumsily into his dark apartment. He had just bumped into some random sharp object, which wasn't a surprise at all. With Sasuke being sick all week, no one had been cleaning up after him and their apartment was an absolute sty, except for their bedroom, which was because Naruto knew that if Sasuke could see the mess he would force himself to get out of bed and clean it. This particular tidy room was Naruto's current destination. He walked in and slipped silently into bed with his pitiful looking boyfriend.

"Dobe?" Sasuke wheezed out impishly

Naruto chuckled. As week as Sasuke was, he was still a Teme.

"Yes Koi?" he replied trying to be sweet even though he knew Sasuke was about to bitch.

"Where the fuck-" Sasuke had to pause to have a coughing fit. "-were you?"

"I went to the landlord to complain about the heater being broken, but as it turns out the power is out in the whole-"

"You left me here alone in the cold." Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto tried hard not to laugh at Sasuke's illness, it was so unlike Sasuke to be this weak and pitiful, usually Naruto was the one whining and complaining. However, the Jinchuriki could think of one way to cheer Sasuke up. He stroked Sasuke's unnaturally hot cheek and kissed the poor boys burning forehead.

"I…" he kissed him softly on the lips. "Am…" he kissed Sasuke again. "Soooooo sorry." He sucked lightly at Sasuke's lip. "Do you need me to help you warm up?" Naruto pulled himself close to Sasuke and let the raven embrace him warmly. He always found it to be extremely ironic that when people were sick they could be so hot and feel so cold.

Sasuke's body was aching, he didn't feel like being on his side, he rolled onto his back, but motioned Naruto that it was okay to curl into him if he wanted to.

Naruto set himself on top of Sasuke and kissed Sasuke's neck gently. Sasuke trembled and shivered but his body was stiff.

"Sasu-Teme,"

"Hn?"

"You're too cold, let me help you."

Sasuke didn't say no, which to Naruto was as good as saying yes. He slipped his hands under Sasuke's sweater and rubbed softly against Sasuke's abdomen. He would argue later that he was just trying to warm Sasuke up, and had completely forgotten how much his hands turned Sasuke on. He would also argue that the moan that slipped from his lips when he felt Sasuke's stomach tighten was only him getting comfortable.

"Naruto,"

"Hum?" Naruto replied while still rubbing lightly against Sasuke's well cut stomach and chest. He could already hear the slight difference in Sasuke's sickly voice. It was a little deeper already, not as deep as Naruto knew it _could_ get, but still deep enough to turn him on.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto sucked softly on Sasuke's neck, and moaned softly at the taste.

"I'm warming you up."

"Naruto-"

But Naruto would never know what Sasuke was about to say, because as his hand traveled lower Sasuke gasped and shut up.

"Weren't you saying something, Teme-chan?" Naruto asked amusedly.

Sasuke's only response was to buck half-heartedly, weakly begging for Naruto to give the lower regions of his body some attention. Naruto chuckled softly then slipped his hand into his lover's flannel pajama pants, and ran his fingers across Sasuke's erection lightly. Sasuke groaned. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was getting sexually frustrated, but that was all right, at least he was warm. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Are you possibly warm enough to remove some of this clothing?"

Sasuke growled, Naruto knew damn well that no matter how sick Sasuke was he would never pass up the opportunity to get inside Naruto's ass.

"Dobe, just take off my damn pants before I bite you!"

Naruto smiled then gave the paler boy a chaste kiss.

"As you wish, Uchiha-Samma." Naruto said playfully. But he was still hasty to remove Sasuke's pants because at this point he really wouldn't be surprised at all if the damn Teme actually bit him.

Sasuke wiggled his hips impatiently as Naruto slowly brought himself lower and lower on his weak body. The tan boy gave Sasuke's left inner thigh a terse lick then began moving slowly to the right with his tongue. He traced firm but gentle patterns on Sasuke's scrotum, which had Sasuke breathing like Darth Vader on Ecstacy. Naruto licked his way slowly up Sasuke's shaft then took the head of his lover's manhood into his mouth. He sucked gently and moved his tongue at lightning speed against the large vain on the underside of Sasuke's cock, right where the shaft meets the head. Naruto knew how to give a blow job _very_ well. Sasuke was panting and moaning wantonly. Naruto almost considered sticking him on a corner somewhere and making some money.

The blonde Uke managed somehow to kick his pants off while continuing his ministrations to Sasuke's throbbing member, and as Sasuke continued to stroke in and out of his orifice he prepared himself silently with his left hand. Sasuke whimpered when Naruto removed his mouth, but then moaned audibly when it was replaced by Naruto's tight velvety anus. Naruto sat atop Sasuke for a while, letting himself get used to Sasuke's size, then began to slowly ride his lover.

"mmm… faster," Sasuke said, Naruto frowned, he picked up the pace as much as he could, it felt amazing, but he simply didn't have the stamina to keep this speed up for long. He was used to Sasuke being on top.

Sasuke could feel Naruto slowing down. He growled.

"Fine, dobe. I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself."

"Teme, what are you talking-"

But Sasuke interrupted Naruto by quickly flipping them both over in one hard motion, causing Naruto to moan at the hardness and force of Sasuke's actions, not to mention that his weeping phallus was now pressed nice and firmly against Sasuke's abs.

Sasuke fucked Naruto wildly, at least ten times faster and harder than Naruto could have done. He leaned down and bit Naruto hard on the shoulder, drawing blood.

"Ow! Sasuke what the fuck was that for!"

Sasuke didn't respond he just bit down harder at the same spot and sucked the blood out with vigilance, thrusting even harder into his poor abused boyfriend. Naruto's blood tasted amazing, but he could feel a familiar trembling in Naruto's chest that he knew to associate with the coming of tears, so he forced himself to stop, then licked at the bite mark tenderly silently using his tongue to beg forgiveness from his sweet Dobe.

Naruto tried to say it was alright, but right about that time Sasuke hit his prostate extremely hard, so all that came out was:

"It's al-….mmmmmmm… Yeeeaaahhhh!"

Naruto felt so good he didn't even notice what he was doing when his nails dug deep into Sasuke's back. Sasuke smirked, it hurt a little, but hey, wasn't he always the one preaching about how karma's a bitch?

He hit Naruto's prostate again violently and Naruto clenched a little, somehow bringing his already deliciously tight walls tighter.

"Shit, Naruto." Sasuke grumbled through clenched teeth. He could feel himself getting closer, but he refused to be the first to release. So he managed, with the last of his strength to double his speed.

Naruto felt his orgasm wash over him like a vibration to his entire soul. He squirted his love juice endlessly as he shook and trembled himself into heaven, screaming the name of the man responsible for his pleasure to the angels.

Sasuke allowed himself to cum with Naruto, and it felt amazing. Their bodies shook together in perfect harmony, and they grasped onto each other firmly, not wanting this feeling to end, but like all good things, it did. They lied there trembling and lazily humping each other until Sasuke rolled off of Naruto. He was always the first to accept that it was over. As Naruto finally calmed down, he opened his eyes to see that Sasuke was glaring at him evilly.

"What?"

Glare.

"What did I do?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Sasu-Teme? What did I do, why are you so angry? I thought you _liked_ having sex!"

Naruto suddenly found himself surrounded in a world of red and black. He was sitting in a bed alone. It was freezing cold, his throat ached and his lungs felt like every breath was going to kill him. His back also hurt, and his head was throbbing so much it was competing against his heart for who could hold the faster pulse. His lips were dry and his eyes burned. He felt like he was going to throw up, but at the same time his stomach felt so empty that he knew that wasn't an option. He felt sick. Deathly sick. And cold. And alone.

This went on for god knows how long. He started crying but then finally the illusion faded and he felt fine again. He was back in his room with his boyfriend. He smiled excitedly at Sasuke glad to see him again, before he realized what had just happened. Then his smile faded.

"Oh my god! Is that how you felt while I was checking on the heat?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, continuing to glare at Naruto.

But for one single second, one single fraction in time, Naruto saw the boys lips form into a smirk, then quickly replace themselves into a line. He knew now, that Sasuke wasn't really mad, he was just trying to make the point that sex didn't change what Naruto had done.

Right then the heater turned on. Sasuke groaned.

"Turn that shit _off_!"

Naruto Smirked.

"Hmmm, I guess a certain someone isn't very cold anymore. Ne, Teme?"

Sasuke just turned away and mumbled something about having to do all the work when he could drop dead any minute. But Naruto knew it was a bluff. Any idiot could look at Sasuke now and see that he was significantly better than he had been an hour ago.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Ello, maytee! It's me again! Yeah, so did you like? If so you should prob take my poll if you want some more SasuNaru from me, cus right now this pairing is only in third place... anywhoooo... my penis is very very hard and reviews make me see white spots, so please, help a fellow yaoi-addict out and review! **

**I love all my smexylicous readers,**

**-Beloved**


End file.
